Planet Grom
Planet Grom is a sentient planet from Kit's Continuity. It is the source of Ultraman Lightning's power of electricity. Appearance Grom is a massive gas giant planet, several times the size of Jupiter. It is composed of yellow and light gray gases, giving it a similar color scheme to Lightning itself. A good chunk of the planet's northeast hemisphere is occupied by a single, massive storm, many times the size of the Great Red Spot. The planet has several rings, composed of dust and rocks, many of which are lodestones. There are even a few slabs of rock large enough to support Ultras and kaiju, resembling islands drifting in space. The planet also has multiple moons, one large and several small ones. Points of Interest * Great Vortex: A gargantuan electromagnetic storm on the planet's surface, hundreds of times the size and intensity of Jupiter's Great Red Spot. * Deox's Lab: TBA History Jotunnheim Era In the distant past, a group of Alien Dwarf mages and blacksmiths took a massive storm on Grom's surface, even larger than the modern Great Vortex, and sucked it into what would become Mjolnir, giving the hammer its incredible power. Believing Grom deserved something in exchange for the storm it lost, the mages gave the planet the gift of sentience. M78's Past Thousands of years ago, an incredibly powerful, planet-destroying monster set its sights on Planet Grom. However, as it was about to lay waste to the planet, it was intercepted and defeated by a squadron of Ultra Warriors. Although it couldn't communicate it, Grom was very thankful for the Ultras saving it, and wished to repay them. Modern Day TBA Powers and Abilities * Sentience: Simply put, the planet can think. * Self-Manipulation: Grom can manipulate its own surface and objects in its orbit to its liking. ** Weather Control: Grom can freely create and end storms on its surface. Their size and power is up to the planet's decision. ** Gravity Manipulation: Being such a large planet, Grom has a massive gravitational pull. It can increase its own gravity to create wells or lessen it so that living beings may enter its atmosphere. ** Ring Manipulation: Grom can merge or split the rocks in its orbit to create various things. *** Lode Golems: Grom's only real inhabitants, a variety of constructs made out of stones joined by electromagnetism. They guard the planet and fight to prevent evil forces from getting past its rings. * Power Bestowing: If an entity falls into one of Grom's storms, most notably the Great Vortex, and the planet wishes to spare their life, it can transform them into an entity similar to their old self, but with a color scheme resembling Grom's surface. They will then gain the ability to manipulate and resist electricity, allowing them to survive and escape the storm. Trivia * The name "Grom" means "Thunder" in Russian. ** This name was suggested by Emgaltan. * Grom is obviously inspired by Jupiter (in fact, its role was originally played BY Jupiter), as well as Ego and Mogo the Living Planets from Marvel and DC. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Fan Locations Category:Planets Category:Allies Category:Kit's Continuity